


First Impressions-Lester

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Sharing a World [2]
Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dragons, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester meets his new dragon captain for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions-Lester

Sir James Lester barely resisted the urge to whistle under his breath as he walked purposefully through the corridors of the ARC. Captains Ryan and Lyle were ready to return to duty, as soon as they got back from their vacation. He should probably stop letting Micanimus think he could get his way all the time, but he quite liked playing matchmaker for the two stubborn captains so that could be a problem for another time. For now he was quite happy to go along with the dragon's schemes.

Captain Stringer was on his way north to take Captain Ryan's place and Ryan would return to the London covert. It meant that they were going to be a little shorthanded for the next couple of weeks but with the help of their newest arrival who was, at this very moment, waiting for him in the lobby, they should be able to handle anything that the anomalies threw at them until the lovebirds made it back from France.

He pushed through the double doors, using both doors and trying not to listen to the little voice in his head, which sounded suspiciously like Connor, as it mocked him for it. Whatever Mr Temple might think, and say, repeatedly, he was not trying to look like Aragorn. Striding across the foyer he held his hand out to the military officer who had jumped to his feet as soon as Lester had appeared.

"Lord Malvern," he said with a polite smile. He looked up at the small grey and green dragon, who was practically bouncing on his paws next to his Captain. "And you must be Bran. Welcome to the ARC."


End file.
